


Sexy, Free & Single

by crazzzyPet



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Divorce, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post-Divorce, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzyPet/pseuds/crazzzyPet
Summary: Jin has already divorced three times, with each marriage ending shortly after the wedding.The hunt for new husband (and hopefully faithful)  begins!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Sexy, Free & Single

Jin is only 26 years old and already divorced three times. Quite shocking right? You could say that Jin doesn't have much luck in his love life. Each and every marriage ended pretty soon after he and his partner got married, and it never ended happily.  
But that didn't stop Jin, not at all. He was and still is determined to find his true love. 

Let's start with his first husband: 

Jeon Jeongguk

He and Jin were called The Highschool Sweethearts. They were unbreakable and no one could get in between them. You would often find them kissing against the lockers in hallway when it was breaktime or talking and giggling while holding their hands as Seokjin sat down on his lap. They were pretty much the most annoying couple in the whole world. 

Jeongguk proposed to him right after the graduation. Seokjin of course accepted with tears in his eyes from the happiness he felt that moment. Shortly after the marriage they moved together and started their independent adult life.  
Seokjin began coming home much later as he worked and also attended college. That resulted in them not spending so much time together like they did in high school. Seokjin would love to give Jeongguk his well deserved attention and loved, but he was just too worn out and exhausted to spend the time with him, instead he slept. 

I am sure you can guess now what Jeongguk did. 

He began seeking the love and attention somewhere else. He took the chance of Seokjin not being home all the time and brought hookups, fucking with them in the bed he and Seokjin shared. 

But Jin isn't stupid, he noticed Jeongguk's unfaithfulness pretty soon and got angry at his husband. He noticed all the condom wrappers in the trash bin and how the bedding was always changed so often. Pretty reckless of him. 

Seokjin knew better than to forgive him and stay with him after what he has done to him. After their nasty argument, with some slaps and things thrown around, he went to the court and took care of the divorce papers. At first Jeongguk cried and begged him to change his mind, but gave up just after 10 minutes, signing the papers. 

With that, Jin's first marriage was over and Jin was single again, feeling the burden of Jeongguk's unfaithfulness lift from his tired shoulders. What a shame that it didn't last too long.. 

Kim Namjoon

.. And that brings us here, to Seokjin's second marriage that didn't go well too. 

They met in a night club after Seokjin needed to clear his mind out because of Jeongguk. He wanted to have fun as he always studied or worked. He danced with couple of guys, even accepted their drinks, but got stuck with especially one guy that caught his interest. He was tall, handsome and seemingly well off, judging from the expensive looking watch on his right wrist. 

Seokjin took a liking to him. He seemed decent and was perfect in a bed, making him feel so good that Seokjin didn't want to let go of him. It seemed like Namjoon didn't want to let go of Seokjin as well, as he made him breakfast into bed the next morning.

Of course Seokjin asked him out and they began going out. Maybe it was too early, considering that just a day before he got divorced with Jeongguk, but he liked how he feels when he is around Namjoon. He made him forget all of the pain that Jeongguk caused to him. 

Surprisingly, Namjoon proposed to him too early. Only couple of months after they first met. Seokjin found it strange, but didn't question him at all as he loved Namjoon very much. 

The wedding they had was extravagant and expensive in comparison to the first one. Namjoon and his parents paid all of it as they were all excited to finally have him married off. Namjoon was much older than Seokjin, it didn't seem much as it was only 7 years, but to Seokjin it did. Before the marriage he didn't mind it all, but after he realized that Namjoon is in age of having kids and family while Seokjin didn't even finish his college. 

The marriage was going well until Seokjin overhead something that hurt him so much. Namjoon used him! He used him to succeed the company after his father! No wonder why Namjoon used to get quite violent with him when they talked about kids. His father changed the conditions after Namjoon married Jin. He would hand over the company to him only after he has a kid, a legal heir that would succeed the company after Namjoon. 

Seokjin wasn't ready for kids and neither wanted abusive husband that beat him up when he refused to have kid with him. 

Once again, Seokjin took the matters into his own hands and sued Namjoon for domestic abuse. He won the lawsuit and Namjoon had to pay him a fine. 

Now Namjoon doesn't have the money he lost, husband and even the company. 

Serves him right. 

Asshole. 

Jung Hoseok

Hoseok was by far, the worst husband of them all, but of course Seokjin didn't know that at first. They met at Seokjin's part time work. He has money thanks to the lawsuit, but still he has to pay expenses for college and Seokjin didn't want to risk anything. The money could be gone easily and he needs to have income. They worked in a well known bakery. The pastry there was always really delicious and cheap, that got them lot of costumers. 

Seokjin worked as an assistant to the baker and Hoseok was cashier. It was a perfect job for him. With his charms and constant positive attitude he managed to sell them lot of pastry. The business was booming thanks to him. Of course it couldn't do well without the bakers, but still, Hoseok played a big part in that. And! He is handsome too. That drew in lot of female costumers, especially high school girls. 

Hoseok asked Seokjin out after a couple of days. Seokjin quite liked him too, so he accepted. Now he knows that he shouldn't have.. 

Hoseok took care of him as sweetly as he looked like. They always went out on dates, gave each other gifts, kissed and even fucked. 

Hoseok loved taking pictures of Seokjin, especially when they fucked. Seokjin questioned him right away, but his answer always reassured him. 

I just want to always remember how pretty you look like, especially now. Under me. Don't worry, all of them are meant just for me. No one else deserves to see this beauty~

That left Seokjin satisfied and content. He loved Hoseok and let him do whatever he wished. He truly believed that he is the right one. He never looked at someone else, he never lifted his hand on him or even yelled at him and he didn't come from prestigious family so he had no motive to deceive him for his own good. Things looked great. 

Seokjin cried from happiness once Hoseok proposed to him. He waited for that so long and it finally was happening. 

Nothing seemed out of place until they returned from honeymoon. Hoseok began buying him expensive gifts so often that Seokjin wondered from where he got the money. He still didn't find a stable job, so there's no way he could have gotten it from there. 

He even asked him about that, but Hoseok became quite nervous and told him to not worry about it. Jin couldn't just leave it like that. Why did he become nervous? Is he hiding something? 

He decided to find out, and what better place to start than his phone? He scooped through it once they were sleeping. It was locked, but fortunately enough there was option of unlocking it with fingerprint. He just took Hoseok's hand and unlocked it carefully before looking through his messages, emails, deleted emails, spams until he came to something that shocked him very much. He took screenshots with tears in his eyes and sent them to himself before he deleted the evidence that he was on Hoseok's phone and placed it back. 

He couldn't believe his own eyes. Hoseok, his sweet Hoseok sold all of the pictures of him to people, for some big money. He even found that he was associated with some people that made explicit videos with children. 

Seokjin didn't hesitate on reporting him. He did it with heavy heart, but it had to be done. He had evidence, and even if Hoseok truly loved him, what he did, wasn't right. He needed to learn that and he will, behind the bars. 

Seokjin divorced with him as he was sentenced to jail for 5 years, which is unfair in Seokjin's opinion. He definitely deserves much more..

You could say that Jin was definitely traumatized from the last marriage and needed pause from dating. He focused on finished his college and getting his degree, getting a decent job and settling down before finding someone new. 

A year and half went by and Seokjin is ready. 

Let the hunt begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am a new author without any writing experience whatsoever, but I really wanted to write this book. I apologize if there are any mistakes, but I think I won't proofread it or edit it, because if I do, I'll cringe so much that I will delete the book. Any kind of feedback will be really appreciated :3


End file.
